


you've got stars, they're in your eyes

by perfect-porcelain (kathleenhasfeelsandwords)



Series: don't forget where you belong [2]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sexual Themes, star gazing for your little shipper hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleenhasfeelsandwords/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: Grizz needs a break from his family and who better to call than Sam? He's the only one Grizz feels comfortable taking to his best star gazing spot.





	you've got stars, they're in your eyes

Grizz loved his parents, he really did, but they didn’t _understand_ him. His dad worked as a stockbroker and his mom was the typical stay at home mom who tried to make sure everyone was in tip top shape while smothering them with her love. 

 

It was exhausting.

 

It didn’t help that his older sister refused to spend more than a few days with the family during holidays before going back to New York City and he felt obligated to stay at least a few more weeks to placate his mom. 

 

He still remembered all the off hand comments that his mom would make about when he would settle down and start a family before he had come out. It had made his teeth ache from the clenching of his jaw so he wouldn’t blurt out that he would probably never have the family she wanted for him until it had boiled over and he practically exploded.

 

That had not been a good year.

 

He didn’t come back to West Ham until his mom reached out to him to apologize and he, ever the dutiful son, forgave her. 

 

Now he was stuck in his childhood bedroom that felt like a time capsule. Normally he would have gotten the hell out of Dodge by this time but he wanted to stick around for a few more weeks. He had the time to kill and the newspaper was in their summer schedule anyways which meant half days and long weekends. They wouldn’t miss him and he had his laptop to write online content when he needed to reach a deadline. 

 

His mom had been thrilled though he didn’t want to tell her that he wasn’t staying for her. 

 

He was staying for him.

 

 **grizz:** hey, want to go driving? I’m about to lose my mind.  
**sam:** Parents driving you nuts?  
**grizz:** Something like that  
**sam:** Pick me up in 10

 

Grizz locked his phone and looked up at the ceiling that still had those rinky plastic glow in the dark stars on them and smiled before he jumped into action.

 

He grabbed a pull over from his open suitcase and headed downstairs. It was 10pm and he knew both his parents were already asleep, his dad to get ready to wake up with the opening of the stock exchange and his mom to get ready to wake up and cook breakfast like she did every single morning since he was a kid. 

 

They wouldn’t miss the truck.

 

It was a little funny that his dad owned a truck though it often was collecting dust in the garage since his father didn’t leave the house and when he did he had a nice BMW.

 

He started the old Ford F150 with a roar and he winced before remembering that he was a goddamn adult and if he wanted to go out at 10pm at night it was his god given right.

 

With deft hands, he threw the truck in reverse and backed out of the garage before heading towards Sam’s place. 

 

The two of them have been hanging out since he had come in town for the reunion and had seen each other every single day. Mostly it was to catch up and get used to each other again. They had never been super close in high school but growing up in the same town meant their memories tended to overlap. There had also been some kissing involved.

 

Grizz let his thoughts drift to those kisses while he followed the route he had become used to. Before long he realized he was turning into the apartment parking lot and saw Sam leaning against the entrance. The headlights illuminated him as Grizz parked in front and Sam walked toward the truck and hopped inside. Grizz couldn’t help the big smile on his face as Sam sat in the passenger seat.

 

“Hi.” He said and Sam gave him a soft smile.

“Hi.”

 

Grizz leaned forward oh so slowly until he met Sam in the middle and gave him a soft kiss before leaning back to let Sam get situated in his seat.

 

Grizz threw the truck in reverse before he started heading out of town. “I’m glad you were still up.” He said, turning so Sam could see his lips as red from the light washed over him.

 

“Me too.” Sam smirked. “Am I your booty call?”

 

Grizz sputtered out a laugh. “Only if you want to be.” He said, his voice a little strained but still painted with humor. He knew Sam meant it as a joke but the idea was very tempting.

 

He watched as Sam stared at him for a moment before giving him a little smile and faced out the windshield. Grizz gunned the truck when the light turned green and headed towards out of town.

 

“Anything you want to talk about?” Sam asked after a while of driving in silence. Grizz found that he was comfortable with the other man and didn’t feel the need to communicate. It seemed they had fallen into a rhythm.

 

“No, just want to…..” Grizz started, turning so Sam could still see his lips and shrugged before facing the road once more. He wasn’t even sure where he was driving to, he just wanted to get _out_. Sam nodded and they went back into that comfortable silence. 

 

After a few miles of just the low music coming from the radio Grizz turned off the main road and realized he was headed toward the woods where he had spent a lot of time growing up, mostly to escape his parents and the choking feeling of constantly being _on_. Sam gave him a questioning look.

 

“You bring me out here to kill me?” Sam asked and Grizz snorted before shaking his head. 

 

“I’m taking you to see the stars.” He said and he realized that he was. Not many people knew about this spot that had been his safe haven and he hadn’t wanted to bring anyone here before tonight.

 

“The stars?” Sam mused and Grizz didn’t bother responding. He maneuvered the truck down an overgrown country road before parking off to the side. Sam looked out the windshield before giving Grizz a confused look and Grizz couldn’t help but laugh and motioned for him to get out.

 

The two exited the truck but not before Grizz reached back and grabbed a blanket that his dad always stored under the backseats. 

 

He pointed up to the sky before looking back at Sam. “The stars.” He repeated and Sam’s eyes were reflecting the pinpoints of light and then he let out a laugh that sounded like pure music and looked back at Grizz. He signed beautiful and gave him a soft smile.

 

Grizz held out a hand for Sam to take as he tucked the blanket under his other arm and lead the way to a clearing he considered his second home. Sam slipped his hand in Grizz and he was surprised at just how big his hand felt in his own. Sam was a few inches shorter than he was and more lean but his hands it seemed had not gotten the memo. Grizz had to push thoughts away that would make him sweat.

 

The clearing was somewhat small but more than big enough for the two of them and Grizz laid down the blanket before pulling Sam down next to him.

 

The two were silent as they looked up at the stars, sitting cross legged next to one another.

 

“This is where I would come when I couldn’t breathe anymore.” Grizz explained as he got Sam’s attention by lightly rubbing his finger down the other man’s arm, feeling the goosebumps as they formed.

 

Sam was silent for a moment, looking unsure what to say. “I preferred to hang out on the river when I needed to get away.”

 

Grizz quirked a smile. Seemed like they both had their own demons they needed to sort through though he had a feeling that Sam had much more to deal with.

 

“I’m annoyed that I waited this long to do anything with you.” He said a little sadly. He mostly hung out with the football players and their girlfriends though he sometimes hung out with Cassandra and Allie and Sam usually was there by proxy. His gaze had always found its way to Sam when they were around each other but he had been caught up in the politics of it all. Varsity football player going for Deaf nerdy boy didn’t exactly follow the rulebooks. 

 

“I’m glad you’re here now.” Sam replied softly and mirrored his sad smile before leaning forward slowly and their lips touched softly.

 

He wasn’t sure if he could ever get used to Sam’s plush lips against his own. Even the brush against them sent shockwaves through his entire body and he hummed appreciatively. He scooted closer to Sam, not breaking the kiss but instead deepening it, licking his tongue inside Sam’s mouth.

 

He didn’t miss the groan Sam gave in return.

 

He felt Sam’s hands gripping his neck and hip and then pulling lightly at his hair and pushing him back on the blanket. He liked the weight of Sam on top of him he had to admit and he opened his legs so they could slot together, hips to hips.

 

Sam ran his hand down Grizz’s arm before slipping his fingers under Grizz’s hoodie and shirt, sparks practically jumping off Sam’s fingers and he felt his muscles twitch in response to the light touches. He let his own hands wrap around Sam’s hard body, pulling him close as he continued to kiss him harder, hips bucking up in response to Sam’s fingernails raking down his skin.

 

Grizz moaned and Sam stopped for a moment, rearing back to look him in the face. “You like that?” He asked, a shit eating grin plastered on his face and he let his eyes flutter close for a moment before nodding and then Sam was against him again, this time more frantic. 

 

He let his fingers dip below Sam’s waistband of his sweats that did wonders for his ass and he kneaded the firm muscle while Sam was going to town on his neck, leaving gentle grazes of his teeth along the sensitive skin. 

 

“This needs to come off.” Sam tugged at Grizz’s hoodie and he had to agree. He pushed himself up off the blanket, bringing Sam’s body up with him and started to take off the jacket and his shirt, Sam helping up. He tugged on Sam’s shirt too and soon they were at it again, Grizz falling back to the ground with an audible groan at the sudden weight of Sam against him once more. 

 

He pushed down the waistband of Sam’s sweats until he could get to his underwear more easily while Sam worked Grizz’s jean button and zipper.

 

He hissed as Sam’s lightning fingers brushed against his growing arousal and he let his head fall back against the ground. Sam’s fingers were soon gone and he opened them with annoyance before he felt his hips being raised up so Sam could pull off the jeans and underwear. He shivered against the New England summer cool air before Sam was crashing against him once more, this time his entire hand wrapping around his cock. 

 

He let out another groan at the feeling and Sam chuckled against his lips. Grizz frowned and with a growl he pushed down Sam’s sweats all the way along with his underwear and mirror Sam’s touch. He felt his cock twitch at the unholy sound Sam made and he licked his way into Sam’s open mouth, rubbing his arousal painstakingly slow. 

 

“Dick.” Sam muttered against his lips and Grizz laughed that turned into a gasp when Sam’s hand started moving fast and he was frozen in the feeling, not able to function for a moment as the feeling washed over him. 

 

He hadn’t been touched like this in over a year and it was by _Sam_ of all people. The star of most of his wet dreams growing up (besides most of the members of One Direction of course). It was like his brain was short circuiting until all too soon he felt that familiar pooling of heat in his stomach that warned him he was extremely close to coming. 

 

He pushed Sam’s hand away, not wanting this moment to end and with a spur of the moment decision he gripped Sam’s body and rolled the both of them so that he was on top of the smaller man. Sam let out a groan at the sudden weight of Grizz on top of him and he smirked down at the beautiful man. He pulled Sam’s pants all the way off this time so they were equally naked in the starlight looking like something ethereal and primal. 

 

He didn’t miss the stars in Sam’s eyes.

 

With a dark look he slid down Sam’s body, leaving bite marks the entire way that left Sam a moaning and gasping mess. Keeping eye contact with him, he took Sam into his mouth, swirling his tongue around his sensitive head. Sam’s hips bucked up by instinct alone and he hummed around the cock in his mouth as he took more of him in. 

 

“Grizz…” Sam groaned, head falling back as his back arched up when Grizz sped up his rhythm. He watched the man fall apart under him, hands twisting in Grizz’s hair and in the blanket. He moaned against Sam’s cock as he felt the sharp sting of his hair being pulled, the motion going straight to his own cock and he knew he was very close.

 

“I’m close--” Sam sputtered out and it spurned Grizz on. He wanted to watch this man fall apart under him and with a loud yell that sounded like his name he felt Sam finish in his mouth, hips jerking in response. Sam was breathing fast and Grizz was painfully hard, the entire display of Sam’s pleasure turning him on in ways he hadn’t felt in years. 

 

Sam pulled on Grizz’s arms and he let himself be brought up to kiss Sam so the man could taste himself as he kissed him hard. 

 

“Now you.” Sam breathed against Grizz’s mouth and before he could say anything he was rolling and Sam was on top of him once more but this time it was the strawberry blonde that was leaving bite marks and kisses until he started mouthing at Grizz’s cock and he let out a gasp followed by a groan. One of Sam’s hands was wrapped around his cock while the other reached up to wrap around his neck, squeezing as Grizz let out a smaller moan. He didn’t mind the choking one bit as Sam’s beautiful mouth started to work him in ways that felt like he was going straight to hell.

 

All too quickly he was teetering on the edge. He reached down to tangle his fingers in Sam’s hair and tugged as a warning though he was sure the way his hips were stuttering Sam knew he was very close. 

 

And then he was falling.

 

A snapshot of Sam’s eyes gazing up at him, stars still in those beautiful blue eyes.

 

He would cherish that forever.

 

Once he felt himself come down and was breathing semi-regularly he pulled on Sam’s arm to come next to him. The man fit himself in the crook of Grizz’s arm and let out a soft sigh.

 

“Definitely saw stars tonight.” Sam mused against his skin as he pressed a kiss to Grizz’s shoulder. He let out a huff of a laugh.

 

“That was really cheesy you know that.” He looked at Sam’s face so he could read his lips. Sam gave him a big grin.

 

“You loved it.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He rolled his eyes but he couldn’t keep the lazy grin off his face as Sam snuggled in closer, eyes drifting shut. Normally he would be a little too cold to keep the clothes off but Sam’s body was warm against him and he let his eyes close too.

 

They would need to get up eventually, he didn’t even want to think of what his mother would say if he wasn’t back before they were up, but for now he was content to lay here under the sky that didn’t judge him and the stars that winked down at him against a man who was everything he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ tedddylupin and let me know what else you want to see in this fun lil series


End file.
